This invention concerns a rotor for a turbine engine and means to fasten blades to the rotor; it may be applied with particular advantage to compressors of the axial type.
Compressors of this type, used mainly in jet engines, consist of a rotor comprising a succession of disks which carry the blades of the several stages, themselves attached to a stationary piece, intervene in said spaces. The invention may be applied to rotors comprising disks with identical diameters, and annular elements interspaced between said disks, also with identical diameters, albeit smaller than those of the disks. The rotors may be of the single block type, i.e. they may consist of a single drum, with the annular elements consisting of cuts machined into said drum, or of an alternating succession of disks and annular elements, assembled by means of welding or by force fitting and the annular elements serving as spacers; they may also be assembled in a removable manner and fastened in such a case by tie rods, for example. The convergence of the flow of gas for the compressor is mainly assured by letting the diameter of the stationary part decrease from upstream to downstream and/or possibly by the positioning of platforms with respect to the cuts of the disks.
In the known compressors of the axial type, the blades are in general attached individually to the durm. For this purpose, the disks carrying the blades are equipped with sockets which are distributed uniformly and equal in number to that of the blades, the configuration of said sockets designed to cooperate with the shape of the roots of the blades which insures the radial fastening of the blade, by means, for example, of a fastener of the dovetail type. Concerning the radial mounting of the blade, or more generally, its fastening in relation to the translation of the root of the blade with respect to its socket, if the latter is not axial, it is assured most frequently, separately for each blade, by a system of balls, set pins, clamps, etc. It is also known to fasten the blades in the axial direction by means of bracing devices and this is the type of fixation that the present invention proposes to improve.